Sequoia Foundation and the California Department of Public Health's California Breathing Asthma Program are hosting their fourth Asthma Research Summit, October 14 & 15, 2015 at The California Endowment Center for Healthy Communities in Los Angeles, California. The summit will: 1) allow asthma researchers to share up-to-date information with stakeholders about asthma etiology, healthcare delivery, environmental and community interventions, and implications for public policy; 2) allow public health and healthcare providers to share best- practice programming and materials; 3) provide the opportunity for both groups to connect and learn from each other to plan and develop strategies to address the burden of asthma; and 4) promote strategies that reduce disparities in asthma outcomes that exist by race, geography, income and age. The California Asthma Summit aligns with AHRQ's priority to fund dissemination and implementation conferences - conferences where research findings and evidence-based information and tools are summarized, communicated and used by organizations and individuals that have the capability to use the information to improve the outcomes, quality, access to, and cost and utilization of health care services. The 200 expected participants will include healthcare providers and representatives from healthcare plans, federal, state and local public health agencies, research institutions, community collaboratives, environmental health and advocacy. Sequoia Foundation will invite a diverse audience with special focus on underserved communities and those disproportionately burdened with asthma, including California's urban centers and rural agricultural communities. The two-day summit will feature six plenary and ten break-out sessions. Participants can either attend health care or community focused breakout sessions throughout the conference. Some sessions will be webcasted in an effort to reach at least another 100 people unable to travel. The California Asthma Summit will share new research by including topics like epigenetics and microbiome influences on asthma, explore topics that challenge current paradigms like the classification of asthma as one disease, and provide timely discussion of topics that will help participants understand the impacts public policies like the Affordable Care Act, clinical reimbursement programs, and climate change mitigation will have on asthma management. The Summit will also include topics that investigate social determinants of health like exposure to stress and trauma, neighborhood health and design, school environments, housing, and risk factors for asthma such as tobacco exposure and obesity. Sequoia Foundation and the California Department of Public Health have put together a strong team of partners to plan the Summit and have demonstrated success as trusted conveners and asthma experts in the state and nationally.